


The Golden Man

by moustashleigh



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Flirting, Lube, Lust, M/M, NSFW, Party, Pole Dancing, Smoking, Unrealistically loose for anal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moustashleigh/pseuds/moustashleigh
Summary: Anders is a beautiful and talented pole dancer and Fenris appreciates his skill, among other things ;) My first time writing smut and I blame @ithinkitsdashing





	The Golden Man

**Author's Note:**

> (Based slightly from this, it was for research obviously, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0gQ-RrNETJE )

“Right thats settled then. Party time next Friday!” Isabella stood raising her glass to the table. They were all sat around and had been making arrangements for Donnic’s bachelor party. After many arguments and many more drinks they had decided on a strip club. Revolutionary, Fenris thought, not like that’s a fresh idea. Isabella had convinced them to go to a place in High Town, they did private shows and more tasteful bookings. She had explained that they could have a VIP treatment with a pole dancer as their entertainment and strippers for Donnic on his special night. He didn’t seem too pleased but Izzy was very convincing. They would have the whole shibang, wine, food, seating at the front of the stage and a pre paid tab at the bar if they needed stronger drinks.

Fenris wasn’t pleased at being dragged along, but Donnic was his friend and he couldn’t say no, not after he had been cornered by Isabella. He was revolted by the idea of being cramped in a sweaty room with cheap swill of wine and a girl grinding on a pole waiting for the next batch of tips. But he had endured worse.

The dreaded night in question came up faster than expected and soon they were all climbing out the taxi and making their way to ‘The Blooming Rose’, down a side street where the lights glowed red. Fenris was surprised at how clean it looked as they walked in, it was spacious, mirrored black floor opened out to a large room with flowing with silks and undulating bodies. There was a sweet scent on the air of fresh rose and jasmine, no smell of unsavoury activities or sweat. A soft husky version of ‘Sweet dreams’ was being played, lulling the patrons into a relaxed trance, loud enough to block out many smaller sounds but not so loud as to loose conversation. It was the perfect mix. As Fenris ordered his drink from the bar he could feel the evening looking up, in at least he would not be constantly annoyed.

“This place is very nice, we should come here more often!” Hawke said coming up and patting him on the shoulder. He couldn’t seem to take his eyes off the dancers, all on platforms with soft chairs around them for people to lounge on. It was busy this evening many seats taken and more people standing enjoying the shows.

The dancers showed skill from what he could see, their forms and hold was strong. This would not be a cheap establishment that took anyone who could look sexy, they seemed to appreciate talent. As did Fenris, in his line of work. He did ballet and could see the similarities in the movements, although this was more exaggerated, it was still an art. He had been trained from a young age to perform, for many years he had hated it, as he was under the control of his master. But now a free man he embraced his skill and used it to his advantage.

“I think you would have to save up your sovereigns to make this a regular occurrence Hawke.” Fenris replied dryly.

Glancing over he sees Donnic deep in conversation with Varric, neither knowing really where to look but Varric being a lot calmer about the whole situation. Isabella was leaning over the bar, displaying her assets more than needs be to the barmaid. Sebastian had declined his invitation and Merrill was traveling so it was only the four of them this evening. He could see Izzy wink at Hawke, most likely indicating that there will be an even more private arrangement after the party is over, most likely with the flustered barmaid, judging by her blush.

The room went quiet as a woman stood on the main stage announcing that tonights entertainment was about to begin. With a flourished bow she disappeared behind the red flowing curtain with hints of gold.

Isabella’s smile said it all, she rushed past and gathered them to their seats, pulling Donnic by the arm to his seat in the middle of the VIP area. The poor man looked like he was about to make a break for it until Varric passed him a drink and patted him on the shoulder. At that moment the lights dimmed and Fenris took his attention away from Hawkes exited whooping to the main stage. The loose grip he had on his wine tightened as he saw three people strut onto stage.

They stepped in time to the beat, two women with ebony hair walked to the poles set back from the main centre stage. They whipped their loose hair about and stared cooing to the audience, cheers arose and they twirled seductively. Heals clicking and tassels shimmering. But Fenris was far more concerned about the person painted in gold, they strutted to the centre pole, only a smile flashed at the audience before he lifted himself up and kicked off the ground. Holding on he fell enticingly around it, ending up kneeling on the floor, one leg out. The boots he wore came up to his knee, stark black against his pale skin and golden swirls of glitter. The spiked heal tapped on the ground, barely able to be heard over the sound of the music.

The tempo of the music rose with Fenris’s heartbeat. He only looked away once to see Hawke and Isabella high five over his head, they were enjoying the show very much. Even Donnic seemed to have relaxed, but that may have been the beer.

He returned to the spectacle in front of him. The man had such grace and skill it astonished Fenris, he had expected a show, not a lesson in artistry. That is what this was. It was art. He was entranced by the strength when he lifted himself to a La Roue, and held it. The power in his thighs, a flash of gold scarf that was the only thing around his waist kept Fenris’s eyes from lingering too long. Instead he watched him climb and effortlessly flip his hold without falling. That took years of practice and patience.

Leaning back further into the plush chair, he sipped his wine and tried to control his excitement at this powerful, skilled and beautiful dancer. He managed to do the whole show with a smile on his face, never breaking concentration seemingly enjoying every moment he was entertaining the crowd.

Too soon the music died down to a softer beat. All three of them came to the front to bow. A standing ovation ensued and when Fenris thought to stand up and show his appreciation he caught the eye of the golden man. He was flashed a wink and a broad smile. Fenris couldn’t think, he was stunned into place, he watched the man smile and stand to walk away. A shimmy of hips and he was gone.

“Not enjoy it Fen? Or enjoy is too much, if you know what I mean?” Isabella cackled as she came over to get yet another drink and more nibbles.

“It was a good performance, h-they had a lot of skill. I was not expecting that.” Luckily before she could retort to his slip up Hawke came rushing over, saying something about needing to film Donnic with the strippers, and he needed her at that very second. Fenris would not complain. Nodding to Varric he went to go have a smoke.

The music followed him into the night. Lighting the cigarette he took a deep drag. He had not expected to see a performance like that. He was still processing it as flashes of gold and black heals across his memory.

“Do you have a light?” It took a moment for Fenris to register he was being asked a question, and when he turned to offer his lighter he was shocked into silence. The man didn’t bat an eye as his mouth hung open and eyes wide, he plucked it out his hand after a moment and lit his own cigarette.

“Thanks. You were in the front row, right? I remember you.” The man said as he placed the lighter back into Fenris’s hand. He was still dumb founded but managed to think of something to say before the awkward silence stretched too far. The golden man stood before him mildly disheveled and now with a long black coat hiding his toned body and glittered swirls.

“I-Yes. I though you had a lot of skill. I was surprised… Not surprised that you would have a lot of skill, no. Um, surprised that a place like this would have a dancer like you-” His eyes were very distracting, and that hair shimmered in the red light of the club.

“Like me, well I am flattered. I’m Anders, by the way.” The golden man narrowed his eyes at him and a playful smirk danced on his lips. How glad Fenris was that Isabella wasn’t here. The silence stretched on.

“I see you must have had quite a bit of training to do that Phoenix move, I was very impressed. In ballet we don’t get to express ourselves to that degree” He stammered. He was still so in awe that he didn’t really know what else to say.

“Oh yes, I love working here, its great practice and the people are so nice” Fenris listened as he talked about how he learnt that move and went on to talk about a friend who was going to help him learn a splits trick, although that would be a challenge he wanted to work towards it. It was amazing to see his face light up like that. They got into a deep conversation about how to roll ankles during a land and he continued to compliment the skill Anders had, because truly Fenris had seen nothing like it in years.

“You must show me how you managed to switch legs like that.” Fenris commented. No matter how proud he was, he was always willing to learn new skills. At this the dancers eyes twinkled.

“I could show you a few more things.” He purred. He winked at Fenris whilst producing a pen and gently raising his arm to write on. Fenris didn’t know how to react other than to lean into his warmth, the pen gliding across his skin, and breath in the smell of sweat and jasmine. Too soon the golden man was turning to leave, his cigarette discarded and a soft smile thrown over his shoulder. Fenris couldn’t look away till he had disappeared around the side of the building. He looked down to see ‘Call me’ and a number written next to a small heart on his wrist. Quickly putting it in his phone he pulled his sleeve down and made his way inside. Hopefully he could forget about all this when the night was over.

Alas that was not the case, he was instantly interrogated my a squealing Isabella who had apparently seen the whole exchange and was asking him many questions. Mostly about what they were going to do after Fenris texted him.

~ ~ ~

A week passed and Fenris refused to text him, more so to spite and ever pushy Isabella than any other reason.

One quiet night sat by the fire and after a bottle of wine, he decided to sate his curiosity. He did want to know more about how to spin like Anders did. That was his excuse for dropping a text to the man at 3am. The semi instant reply is what surprised him the most.

{Yeah, I’d love to teach you! You free now? I’m at the studio :D}

Fenris was staring now, for once Anders wasn’t around to see the dumbfounded look on his face. He couldn’t think of a reason not to go. A few short messages later and a change of clothes he stood outside the studio Anders practiced in. It was a short walk from his mansion, the warm lights lit the street and he saw a silhouette of the man come to the window before letting him in.

“Hi, hi, it’s great to see you again! I was worried you wouldn’t call.” He said enthusiastically as Fenris was ushered in the door and through to the back room where there was a mirror lining one wall and bright coloured silks lining the other. There was a pole in the centre of the room, glistening with constant use.

“I apologise, I did not know how to ask. You took me off guard.” Fenris admitted “Although I was curious and wish to know more about how you came to be so skilled in your work.” A wry smile curled his lips and he saw it mirrored in the golden man, who was no longer gold. He wore a crop top with bright coloured cats chasing one another about and short shorts of a bright lilic colour, and those boots, the black ones with the golden heal.

“Let me show you. Take a seat if you wish.” Looking around he saw a pile of large cushions, mismatch in colour, but inviting. Removing his boots an jacket he sat to watch the show. “You said you were interested in the splits and spins, I will start off by showing you a basic spin into a vertical split.”

As he demonstrated on the pole, Fenris was captivated by his muscles and form, such beauty and skill in one man was charming. He was lulled further into the plush pillows, taking in the movement and flow that was being demonstrated. That smile still so surely on his lips as he brought his leg up high on the pole and completed the move. Without the music he could hear every breath and every click of those heels on the metal.

“Like what you see?” Anders said as he sauntered over to him. His eyes were half lidded and his tone husky. Fenris could feel a stirring in him that he was trying hard not to acknowledge. The feeling of the boot pressing onto his chest made that feeling stronger and he let out a grunt, half of protest and half of something very different. The toe of the boot pressed more firmly onto his sternum as Anders lent forward, running those long fingers through his amber hair. Fenris was powerless to resist the feelings in him and he reached up to slide his hands over the leather pressing on him.

Teasingly he skirted the line of the boot, finding the zip and, oh so slowly, pulling it down. Anders hummed in appreciation as he stepped over him and placed the other boot on his chest, his cheeky smile turned devilish and a blush creeping over his cheekbones. Fenris could feel his face mirror that of the golden man’s. He did the same to the new pressure on his chest. Swiftly they were kicked off and Anders was straddling his thighs.

“I did not expect to have this sort of evening.” Fenris said, his voice low and quiet, he was slowly running his hands up the thighs that were enclosing him.

“Do you want this to continue? Just say stop and I will.” Anders was leaning in, his face serious but his eyes were wanting. All Fenris could do was nod before lips met and hands wound their way into his hair, it was too much and not enough. A coy tongue brushed on his lips and he eagerly obliged the silent question. Hips moved, hands searched and lips scorched. Fenris reeled at all the sensations.

Too soon Anders pulled back and looked down at him, his hair dishevelled and red full lips slightly parted.

“You are wearing far to many clothes.”

“As are you.” Fenris retorted, the lustful tone of Anders voice had made his jeans fit very uncomfortably. It was slower this time, after the initial rush, they now took time to explore one another, mapping skin and pulling off layers of clothing in that wake. A sharp nip on his neck was reprimanded by a firm strike across Anders, now exposed, ass. A moan, soft and needing. Other nip, higher and harder. This time Fenris sat up and with a better position struck his firm ass again. That moan was the last straw, rolling them over he held the golden mans wrist above his head, exposing the beautiful line of his body, now uninterrupted. He was stunning. Fenris took his time to appreciate every part of him, but legs intwining his waist pulled him down to explore with his lips. Nipples pierced with golden hoops peaked under his attention, slowly working his way over a dusting of gold that was all his. A beat of his pulse and flutter of breath captivated him.

Anders hands had worked their way free of his grip and were now pulling him close, slowly working lower until they wrapped around his weeping cock.

“I need you in me, now.” His voice was a low moan as he gently stroked Fenris. His other hand reached into the corner and produced a small bottle of oil.

“For emergencies.” He clarified for Fenris’s quizzical look.

Popping the cork he soothed the oil over him, the sensation almost blinded Fenris and it took almost all his will power not to cum there in his hands. Anders was taking the lead, slowly manoeuvring him until he was pushing his tight hole.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Fenris said, leaning down to whisper it in his ear and feel the shiver run over Anders body.

“Just get in me. Please.” Something in the way he said it made Fenris relax, he slowly pushed forwards, lips taking the moan Anders made as he slowly moved in to the hilt. Steady rocking calmed him and the tightness loosened up around him. Those legs coaxed him into moving faster, long slides out to the head before snapping back in.

“Mmmm, so good, so good, faster for me, please.” He was happy to comply, a feeling coiling tighter within him with each stroke. Their breaths mingled, foreheads resting on one another’s and arms holding tight as he picked up speed. One, two, three and it was all too much. He let go and a shock wave went through him, still thrusting he pumped into the wanting man. Anders shuddered and yelled as he released, nails digging into his back and lips searching.

On shaking arms Fenris rolled to one side, pulling out and wrapping his arms around the man beside him. They lay like that for sometime before the head on his chest looked up at him, sated and relaxed he pulled up enough for a light kiss. It said stay. And stay he did. No matter how proud he was, he was always willing to learn new skills. Anders still had a lot to teach him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find more of my writing on Tumblr by searching for 'moustashleigh' or 'moustashleighdabbles'! Thank you, hope you enjoyed this <3


End file.
